What is to Come?
by klownface133
Summary: In the future it has come to the final battle with the snake. Accidently deleted it. So this is a repost.
1. Chapter 1

The end of an Era 

AN: This story is a one shot that i have been thinking of for a few weeks. It starts in the future and Orochimaru has already taken Sasuke's body and it starts during their final showdown. This is my first story so take it easy and for those that do read I hope that you enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto roared in frustration as he looked the cursed snake in the eyes. Naruto had thrown almost everything at the damn snake and he was getting desperate. That bastard started to chuckle as he looked him in the eyes. "Running out of ideas Naruto-kun"  
"I'm disappointed in you." Naruto roared "You bastard I will kill you." _Damn it looks I am going to have to use that jutsu_, thought Naruto. Naruto looked over at Sakura "Sakura-chan I have a request."

She looked up at Naruto "Yes what is it Naruto?" He looked up at Sakura with a sad smile. "Please make sure you keep a good distance away this will be my last and most powerful jutsu." "What do you mean Naruto?" asked Sakura confused and scared for her friend.

"I mean just what I said Sakura-chan I am going to die after this battle." said Naruto sadly. "What you can't die we need you back at Konoha!" she said as she started to cry. He looked at her sadly as he spoke "Sakura there is nothing else I can do.

Your out of chakra and he has beaten every one of my techniques so far. Now please go and protect yourself this will be dangerous." Naruto started to gather chakra at a rapid pace and a small symbol of a fox appeared on his forehead. All of a sudden he stopped as he screamed out his final jutsu.

**Ninpo: Kyuubi Souseki Saisei** a familiar red chakra started to pour out and gather around him as the seal started to glow furiously. Red fur started to cover his hands and his face started to form a muzzle. He looked Orochimaru in the eyes as he spoke in a demonic voice **"Orochimaru, you will now witness the birth and death of the Kyuubi, but unfortunately for you it also ends in your execution at my hands."**

Orochimaru looked at the child with a small amount of fear. "Really Naruto it looks as though you have just changed your appearance you still stand no chance against me." Naruto just looked at the twisted snake nin and smirked. In an instant he was out of Orochimaru's sight. Orochimaru panicked as he felt no presence of the boy.

All of a sudden he felt a great jolt of pain and looked down. Where his heart should be was now Naruto's hand covered in the traitorous nin's blood. Naruto quickly withdrew his hand and Orochimaru fell to his knees and then that was the end of the crazed and twisted nin. Naruto looked over at Sakura with a sad smile and pain in his eyes. He spoke low and in a raspy voice "Sakura throughout my life you were one of my closest friends and I thank you for it."

In that instant Naruto started to scream in pain and he fell to the ground. "NARUTO!" Sakura screamed and was by his side. "Please don't die please don't die" she repeated this over and over again. Naruto then quieted and looked up at her "This is it Sakura goodbye."

Naruto smiled as the seal on his stomach started to glow brighter. All of a sudden a red fox head shot out of hit and looked at Naruto with disdain in it's eyes. "**Damn you child!**" was all it stated before it flew back into the seal. After that the seal vanished.

Naruto looked at Sakura one last time before the life faded from his eyes and he slowly stopped breathing. "NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as she started to sob into his chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what did you think if I get enough responses I will continue it for one or two chapters and if this is liked I will write more stories. So please review and if you feel the need to flame please do no be to hard well that is all thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry for making everyone who liked this wait. I realized I was being a baby and that this is just my first story I should not be expecting a lot of reviews until I write a few stories. This will most likely be the last chapter and for the two who put this on their update list this is for you.

------------------------------------------------- Naruto was frightened as he looked into the cold eyes of the Shinigami. "You are Naruto Uzumaki correct?" Naruto slowly nodded as he started to tremble slightly. "You have done the world a great service by sacrificing true happiness in order to seal away the Kyuubi and not giving in to his evil desires.

Naruto puffed up his chest at this and said "That bastard fox could never tempt me." The Shinigami slowed a slight smirk at this "Very good and for doing this it has been decreed by Kami-sama, that you are to be given a second chance at life." Naruto was shocked at this point, but continued listening as the god of death went on. "You will be brought back exactly one month after your death in a country of my choosing. It is a sort of test, if you truly wish to return to Konoha and your friends then we will make sure you do, but if deep in your heart you have resentment towards them you will never return to Konoha."

Naruto grew aggravated at this "What do you mean if of course I would want to find them!" The Shinigami once again smirked "Well then young one, I suggest you start your search." All of a sudden, everything started to swirl as Naruto looked down at himself and he started to fade. Before he completely faded he shouted "Hey, your not that bad.

Thanks for the second chance later. The Shinigami chuckled as he thought to himself you are a very interesting one Uzumaki Naruto.

-------------------------------------

Naruto began to open his eyes slowly as he raised up to a sitting position. As he remembered the Shinigami's message he jumped up and looked at his surroundings. He was in the middle of a grassy field filled with all kinds of different flowers. He looked down and noticed he was wearing different clothing. It consisted of black ninja sandals, a pair of black pant with multiple pockets and chains hanging from them, a thick leather belt with kunai pouches hanging from it, a long sleeved black undershirt with a bright orange vest over it. Overall, Naruto thought it was a good look.

Naruto thought it would be a good time to test his chakra control and jutsu arsenal. As he looked around, he saw a tree and ran over to it. As he began to walk up it he noticed that it was much easier than last time. He realized that it was because Kyuubi was gone and not screwing up his control, but he still had it's chakra. It must be a gift from Shinigami thought Naruto as he jumped off the tree. After that he quickly formed a rasengan to test his power. After destroying the tree he just climbed, Naruto decided it was time to return to his friends. He sat down to think of which way to go. As soon as he started to give up hope the wind suddenly started to whip around him and blow north. Naruto looked up to the sky, smiled and began to run northward. As he ran only one thing ran through his mind seeing the faces of his precious people once again.

----------------------------------------

I know that it was not hat great but at least it's out Later 


End file.
